real_life_heroes_and_good_guysfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Stooges
Three Stooges were an American vaudeville and comedy act of the early to mid–20th century best known for their numerous short subject films. Their hallmark was physical farce and extreme slapstick. In films, the Stooges were commonly known by their first names: "Moe, Larry, and Curly" or "Moe, Larry, and Shemp," among other lineups. They started as "Ted Healy and his Southern Gentlemen" which comprised Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Shemp Howard. This original trio did one feature film entitled Soup to Nuts after which Shemp left the group to pursue a solo career, and was replaced by his brother Curly Howard. This incarnation of the team was the first to be known on film as The Three Stooges. Shemp rejoined the group after Curly suffered a debilitating stroke in May 1946, reinstating the original line-up until November 1955, when Shemp died of a heart attack. In order to complete four Shemp-era shorts, film actor Joe Palma was used as a temporary body double to Shemp, before Joe Besser became the long-term replacement as the third Stooge. Ultimately, Joe DeRita (nicknamed "Curly Joe") replaced Joe Besser by 1958. The act regained momentum throughout the 1960s as popular kiddie fare until Larry Fine's paralyzing stroke in January 1970 effectively marked the end of the act proper. Moe tried, unsuccessfully, one final time to revive the Stooges with longtime supporting actor Emil Sitka filling in for Larry. Larry ultimately succumbed to a series of additional strokes in January 1975, followed by Moe, who died of lung cancer in May 1975. CAST OF CHARTERS (MOE VERSION) Tanner (The Legend Of Zelda) Sonic the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch or Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mario, Funky Kong, Bowser or Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) Jason Vorrhess (Friday the 13th) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) CAST OF CHARTERS (LARRY VERSION) Link (The Legend Of Zelda) Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Scratch, Grounder or Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Yoshi, Diddy Kong, or Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Ghostface (Scream) Kratos (Mortal Kombat) CAST OF CHARTERS (CURLY VERSION) Red Link (The Legend Of Zelda) Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Grounder, Coconuts or Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Luigi, Donkey Kong, Wario (Super Mario Bros.) Captan Falcon (F.Zero) Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on elm street) Kobra (Mortal Kombat) CAST OF CHARTERS (SHEMP VERSION) Red Tanner (The Legend Of Zelda) Shadow the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, Coconuts, Robotnik Jr. or Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Fox Mccloud (Star Fox) Pinhead (Hellraser) Flame (Mortal Kombat) CAST OF CHARTERS (JOE VERSION) Purple Link (The Legnd Of Zelda) Espio the Chameleon, Robotnik Jr., Ray the Flying Squirrel or Snively (Sonic the Hedgehog) Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) Candyman (Candyman) Baraka (Mortal Kombat) CAST OF CHARTERS (CURLY JOE VERION) Yellow Link (The Legend Of Zelda) Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Snively or Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) Wario, Waluigi, Baby Bowser, or Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) Letherface (The Texas Changsaw Masscre) Jax (Mortal Kombat) Category:Groups Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Family of hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Dimwits Category:Musicians Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Actors